


FE Lewd Quickies

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Bukkake, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Quick porn stories that I do as practice and warm-up, before tackling bigger projects.No Beta. 1000< Words Only. Final Destination.





	1. Stahl/Frederick/Gaius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Gaius roped Stahl into sneaking into the camp’s food storage at night, Stahl knew in his heart they were going to get caught. But when in obvious turn of events lead to Frederick catching them at the dead of night with food in their arms, Stahl learned that Gaius knew of unconventional ways of getting out of trouble.

Stahl knew it was going to lead into trouble when Gaius suggested that they sneak into the food storage at night, just to ‘pick up some snacks’. The cavalier knew it was a big risk, definitely not worth it considering the possibility of getting caught. But Gaius had a way with words.

The way he tantalizing described tales of delicious cakes and desserts that they store just for the royals. He explained it was incredibly unfair that they didn’t share despite how much everyone else worked… Well, forgive him for being bamboozled.

Stahl thought his career as a knight had ended when Frederick caught them red-handed with snickerdoodles and cupcakes that was specifically made for Chrom’s midnight cravings. Gaius, on the other hand, casually bounced his way to where Frederick stood, arms folded intimidatingly and whispered something to the wary knight’s ear.

While Stahl tried to think of an excuse to explain away the compromising situation, Gaius opted for an easier solution, getting onto his knees and brushing his hands against Frederick’s crotch. “We’re really sorry, Freddy Bear. Think you can pretend this never happened?”

With a commandeering grunt and a fistful grab of his hair, Gaius grinned, placing his hand inside of the great knight’s pants before fishing out his big cock, which quickly turned hard in his grasp. With a playful groan of excitement, Gaius easily swallowed the long length down his throat, causing Frederick to clench onto his orange locks with a tighter grip.

  
Stahl stared stunned, unable to break away from the sudden scene, but he soon caught Frederick’s stare and swallowed. Hearing a loud obscene pop, Stahl heard his name called by the thief, and shuddered. “You’re not going to leave me here with this big cock all by my lonesome, aren’t you? We’re a team.”

Gaius gave Frederick’s cock a few pumps with his fist, lubricating the fleshy rod with his spit and the excessive pre-cum leaking from his fat cockhead. Stahl shuffled next to him, a nervous look on his face as he stared at his boss’s cock, looking plump and excited, twitching.

Sharing a soft look with Stahl, Gaius pressed his lips on one side of the cock, gliding it left and right, his pink tongue licking and lapping at every inch of skin. Stahl swallowed hard before he followed suit, nervously placing his lips onto Frederick’s cock, blinking as he felt the cock twitch when his lips made contact.

Butterflies in his stomach, Stahl mimicked Gaius’s practiced movement, rubbing and lapping his lips against Frederick’s harden cock. Grunts filled the tent, and hands found heads as Frederick indulged in two young men worshipping his cock, his fellow cavalier nervously looking up at him, unsure if he was doing it correctly, while the naughty thief looked up at him with a calmness that would send chills up the spine of any weaker man.

But he wasn’t just any man. With a hand, he guided Gaius’s mouth back to the tip of his cock, before thrusting his hips, piercing and forcing the thief to swallow him. Gaius took it surprisingly well, opening his mouth wide enough for his tongue to hang out like a road for Frederick’s cock to grind itself against.

Stahl watched, confused at what to do. Having such a fat mighty cock inside of your mouth seemed like it would be a struggle but Gaius was taking it easy, arms limp as Frederick started to fuck into his mouth, holding onto his hair like handlebars, thrusting with deep heavy needy buck and giving a little grind on his face when he got Gaius to swallow his cock to the base, rubbing his scruffy pubs against the tip of his nose.

He felt an odd sense of respect for the sweet-loving thief, and feeling left out, Stahl wiggled his way closer, finding a place under Frederick’s balls. Giving the weighty sac a little sucking, the three worked in tandem, Gaius taking the length down his throat with ease, Frederick groaning and giving Gaius what he wanted, and Stahl doing his best to make Frederick feel good, his tongue licking and caressing his juicy balls- The previous notion of avoiding trouble gone from his mind.

With a choked grunt, Frederick pulled his cock out of Gaius’s filthy, hot mouth, finally giving him a chance to relax. While Frederick stroked his cock vigorously, Gaius pulled Stahl’s head close and gave him a sloppy wet kiss, the flavor of Frederick’s cock still lingering on his mouth.

Stahl didn’t push back, sinking into the kiss, sucking on the bottom of Gaius’s lips, tongue sneak into the inside of his mouth. Finally, a loud cry came out, and hot white cum spilled, staining the faces of the two men on their knees.

Frederick groaned, his ass clenching with every squirt of hot seed at their faces. Aiming his cock against Gaius’s eager face before switching to Stahl’s more innocent look, he marked them up, an almost limitless amount of cum blasted and staining them into a degenerate mess.

When he was done, they were painted white. Cum stained their cheeks to their forehead to even up their hair, it was a complete hot mess, with Stahl looking completely nonplussed, while Gaius grinned, licking up any strains of cum that dribbled onto his lips.

Stahl blinked or attempted to. With the seed all over his face, it was difficult to even open his eyes.

How it had come to this, Stahl wondered, nursing his shameful hardening cock trapped under his armor. But when Gaius threw a wink at his face and started lapping his face clean with his tongue, he had a feeling that maybe the thief had it all planned from the beginning.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: raggyscribes.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have any other ideas, don't be afraid to shoot a message at me. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. Halloweenie!Dorcas/Normie!Niles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Natalie revealed to Dorcas of her particular fetish, he asked a favor from the only person he knew could help.

“My my, so what did I do to deserve a visit from a man like you? Niles purred. He stared at the awkward giant at his door, dressed in his skimpy Halloween costume.

“Ahem,” the man cleared his throat before turning his sights to the impish outlaw, who had a devious smirk on his face. “I need to ask you for a favor.”

\---

“Oh my, because of your wife’s… particular desires, you thought that I would be best to help? Was it because of my reputation? Because quite frankly, we had not spoken… ever.” Niles replied, dragging out the last word with a roll of his tongue. The man, Dorcas frowned.

“Look- I don’t usually come out there and ask people to fuck,” Niles blinked at the sudden foul language, before returning back to a smile. “But the other version of you, the one in the demon costume, came onto me-”

“And now that he’s not here, you assume that I think that I might be interested as well?” Niles finished for Dorcas, casually combing back his hair, keeping his eye on the rigid mercenary. Dorcas squinted his eyes narrowly.

“Well, you’re not wrong. It’s not often that a hunk of meat such as yourself offer themselves for me to play with… but do you know what you’re getting into?” Niles asked, taking a step closer, closing the gap between him and the minotaur-garbed man.

“...I understand. This is for Natalie after all.” Dorcas answered, keeping his eyes low.

“Well, who am I to judge a woman for her taste?” Niles said. He dragged his hand across the ridges of muscle, past the abdominal bumps, sneaking under the brown leather scraps to hover his hand over Dorcas’s nipple... Dancing his fingers around the circular nub, Niles sneaked a view of the mercenary’s stoic face, before giving his nipple a hard tug.

A hard hiss flooded the room, and Niles smirked. Giving a little more gentle touches, Niles teased, “Looked like the bull need to be milked.”

“Quit playing around,” Dorcas growled through clenched teeth.

“Are you not a fan of foreplay? Hmm, I wonder that’s why your dear Na-ta-lie would be frustrated if you don’t like taking it slow.” Niles jabbed, keeping his proud smirk while he spouted venomous words.

With a deep inhale, Dorcas grabbed Niles firmly, eliciting a surprised gasp from the cruel outlaw. Using his large hands to hold Niles by the rear, he lifted him up before tossing him onto his bed. Niles hissed at the rough throw, but couldn’t complain. After all, he did make some low blows.

Niles made a moan of excitement when Dorcas climbed onto the bed with him, tossing his fur cloak and skirt onto the floor. “Keeping the horns?” Niles asked, before he was held up by the wrists, and soon, his own cloak was clumsily dropped onto the floor.

“Don’t get too mouthy, or I’ll put it into better use.”

“Is dear Asterios getting angry?” Niles teased. Dorcas’s ‘threat’ seemed more like a generous offer to the thief at every second, especially now that the loincloth was off, and Niles had the perfect vision of the massive bulge that Dorcas had in those tight black spandex shorts of his. He almost thought it bounced at every breath Dorcas took, and he couldn't help but nibble his lower lip.

Maybe Niles wasn't the only person who was pent up.

“Aste-? Quiet.” Dorcas complained before he yanked his shorts down, revealing his meaty, fat cock out. A messy settlement of curly red hairs laid at the base of his cock, it was girthy looking, intimidating for any novice cocksucker.

But it was Niles here.

“Looks like that costume fit you more than I expected.”

Dorcas snorted.

Strung up by his wrists by Dorcas’s mighty hands, Niles felt like a prisoner, a pure maiden ready to be ravaged by this beastly minotaur. Unable to angle his cock by his hands, too occupied by the squirming thief, Dorcas could only thrust his cock aimlessly, grinding and bumping his heavy cock against Niles’s pretty face. As it quickly turned to its full mass, Niles, as much as he enjoyed getting his face getting personal contact with Dorcas’s bull-sized cock, open his mouth widely and took the head between his lips.

  
Dorcas’s reaction was instantaneous. He grunted in relief, his stance firm as he slowly forced his cock into Niles’s slutty mouth. Niles cooed, feeling the hard warm meat sinking deeper and deeper down his throat. It tried to clench tightly around Dorcas’s length, taking more and more until Dorcas had the outlaw swallowing his cock balls deep.

Niles looked up at him, eyes dewy and hands quivering as Dorcas sheathed himself into Niles’s wet and hot mouth. Dorcas’s appearance looked amazing from Nile’s view. The curve of his meaty pecs, now lightly sheened with sweat, the chiseled masculine features of his face, that square jawline- If Dorcas looked this grand in front with his cock in his mouth, Niles wondered how Dorcas would look from the back, with his back all sweaty and curved and his ass-

Niles shook the thought out of his head. Right now, he needed to focus on one thing, and that was Dorcas’s dick in his throat. Slurping hard, Niles wiggled his head, providing as much pleasurable suction as he could- Dorcas groaned heavily, face flushed red as he started to give slow thrusts. Face now casually getting fucked, Niles moaned, his wrists starting to ache slightly as he tried to get the bull-man off, slurping hard and gagging when they fell out of sync and Dorcas thrust a bit too hard.

But the euphoria and his own sexual frustration left Niles wanting more- unable to do much more than let Dorcas have his relief with his mouth, Niles tried whatever technique he knew of, tongue wrapping hot around the cockhead, slobbering and moaning as much as he could, but soon he realized he was left in Dorcas’s complete control.

It was when he had his face pressed against Dorcas’s curls for the longest time when Niles knew Dorcas was coming to his end. With nothing less than a heavy grunt, Dorcas spilled his load deep inside Niles’s mouth, his salty seed spilling forth and staining the insides of Niles’s throat. Niles wiggled, gagging slightly as more and more of white cum poured inside of him. It was only when Dorcas finally pulled out that Niles had time to recover, coughing as Dorcas’s length dragged its way out of his sore mouth.

As a finishing touch, Dorcas grabbed his slicked up cock and gave Niles’s face a couple of slaps. Niles chuckled as the stud rubbed his slippery phallus on him until he was satisfied and his face was a complete mess, shining with sweat, saliva, and remnants of precum.

“That wasn’t too rough, was it?” Dorcas finally asked, making Niles laugh out loud. “A bit too late to ask that question… but no, it was fine.”

“But I wonder…' Niles added, "What made you think I could handle all of that. I’m sure you’re no brute that would treat someone like that so carefreely.”

Dorcas answered with a bashful look away, a hint of red on his cheeks. Shame or embarrassment, Niles wasn’t sure, but he had a feeling that Dorcas enjoyed that a lot more than he claimed he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran a bit too long but that's my bad. 
> 
> Tumblr: raggyscribes.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as usual!


	3. Benny/Corrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin gives Benny a blowjob as thanks for saving him during battle.

“Corrin, I don’t think this is necessary! Or appropriate!”

“It’s fine… And you’re starting to get hard-”

Corrin chuckled as he settled on his knees between Benny’s legs. During the last battle, Corrin nearly got shot by a stray arrow. Luckily, Benny was around to save him, pulling him tight, against his armored chest as he held his shield high up in the sky. With a calm assurance in his deep, grovel-like voice, he soothed the dragonic prince’s spirit and gave him a comforting pat on the back when the coast was clear.

It was embarrassing to admit, but Corrin’s heart skipped a beat that day.

Sneaking into his room with innocent intentions, Corrin’s jaw dropped when he saw Benny in his most private state. 

He was wearing the cutest pink pajamas ever! It was a bit tight on him, though and he had to loosen some buttons on his bubblegum colored shirt to stop his chest from ripping the buttons apart. And his silky drawers clung on his body loosely, highlighting the rigidity of his body. But more importantly, it was adorable and set Corrin’s heart aflame. 

Benny yelped when he noticed Corrin staring back at him with him in his attire. 

Charlotte bought it for him as a gag gift but he ended liking it a lot more than he thought. The fabric felt good on his skin.

“C-Cute…” Corrin stammered, his face bright red as he stumbled closer. Benny didn’t know what to do before Corrin fell into his arms and held him close. “Ahh, Benny. You’re adorable.”

“...What had gotten into you?” Benny asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. The lump in his throat bobbled.

“What I should have done ages ago!” Corrin replied, and gave Benny a push.

Or tried to, as Benny watched as Corrin ineffectively pressed his arms against his chest, wrinkling the silk under his palms.

Chuckling slightly as he watched Corrin pouted, Benny fell back on his bed in an exaggerated manner. What he didn’t expect was Corrin to immediately dropped onto his knees and cup his crotch.

“Wait- Hold on-”

Corrin ignored Benny’s stammering, sinking his greedy hands into Benny’s silk drawers. Hissing through his teeth, Corrin looked in amazement as he pulled out one lengthy, thick cock. He turned his eyes at Benny who watched down slack-jawed. Wrapping his hands around Benny’s length, Corrin clumsily stroked, the pink hue on his cheeks matching Benny’s pajamas.

“It’s big…” 

Benny grunted, biting onto his lower lip. He looked like he was enjoying it, but in the blink of an eye, his hand grabbed onto Corrin’s wrist.

“Corrin, I don’t think this is necessary! Or appropriate!”

“It’s fine… And you’re starting to get hard-” Corrin cooed, magnetized by Benny’s engorging cock, pulsing between his hands. He watched as it throbbed, getting harder and bigger until it stood fully erected, and right on cue, a sliver of precum dripped on the length, sliding down and down…

Benny hissed. Corrin dragged his tongue against his meat, his red eyes twinkling as he tasted Benny’s pre-cum for the very first time. Having the flavor tainted his sense, Corrin pulled the cock and swallowed the tip carefully, wanting to taste Benny’s flavor from the source.

Unsure what to do, Benny could only watch as a prince of Nohr swallowed his cock, eyes dazed and unfocused, and lips rosy pink around his shaft. His spit dribbled from his lips, down his length, before settling on the base of his heavy, weighty balls. Corrin almost purred, as he popped his lips from Benny’s dick before moving his tongue down to lick his spit up.

Now the prince was working his way on his balls, his nose pressed against one of his veins. Benny could feel Corrin’s heavy breathing tickling him before a swipe of his tongue and hands back working on him had the knight squirming with pleasure.

Corrin watched with love as he suckled on Benny’s cock, working his tongue, his fingers, his palms. Doing whatever he needed to do to give Benny a rush of euphoria, he swallowed more of the fearsome knight’s cock down his throat, struggling slightly when the tip hits the back. But he controlled himself, blinking away the tears and gazed up at Benny, whose meaty cock made an obscene bulge in Corrin’s cheek.

With one more choked swallow, Benny couldn’t handle it anymore. He couldn’t stand watching Corrin gag on him, not only for his pride but how hot it made him feel. The more he watched Corrin clumsily swallowed and worshipped him, the more he felt like dragging the prince down and doing more. Carefully pulling the needy prince from his length, he rapidly tugged on himself, aiming his tip at Corrin’s waiting face.

When he came, Corrin made a shameless delighted noise, as more and more of Benny’s pent-up hot seed spilled on his face until it was unrecognizable. 

Gasping and panting, Benny released Corrin from his hold, who remained on his knees, unmoving. His hands darted to the nearest rag, and he crouched down, wiping the mess he left on the prince’s face.

He didn’t expect Corrin to wrap his arms around his shoulder and give him the filthiest kiss that he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on my tumblr raggyscribes.tumblr.com


	4. Jesse/Saber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber suck off Jesse when he’s drunk

“Are you sure you want to do this? You’re looking a bit on the red side there.”

“Shut it, Jesse. Don’t pretend I didn’t see you staring at me across the bar.”

“Hey. Don’t get mad at me because your reputation caught up to you.”

“Tch…” With a growl bubbling in his throat, Saber tugged on Jesse’s coat around his waist, and hastily focused his attention on Jesse’s tight pants. He had no idea how Jesse could walk around dressed like that. Did he not realized that it perfectly shaped his muscular thighs and cupped his bottom like a second layer of skin?

Clicking his tongue in irritation, Saber finally managed to pull Jesse’s pants down, revealing his flaccid cock, lengthy and nestled in a base of curly blond hair. He turned up to look at the man, who shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t got a reason to keep it trimmed nowadays.”

Saber rolled his eyes before cautiously wrapping his hand around Jesse’s dick. Of course, a blond Adonis like him was also gifted with a cock that could leave maidens sighing and swooning. It wasn’t like that Saber had a smaller size at all, but it was almost eyerollingly typical that Jesse had a big cock to go along with his heroic build.

Stroking it clumsily, he watched as the forehead pulled back, revealing the dewy pink head. Gazing up at Jesse, he flicked his tongue against the tip experimentally and smirked when he saw a positive reaction.

Jesse groaned, his hands on his ass as Saber continued to teasingly lick and lapped at this sensitive areas. When he saw Saber downing mugs of beer, he thought the night was going to end with him having to carry a blackout mercenary back to the camp, but instead, Saber suddenly dragged him into his room, dodging wandering mages and pegariders, before slamming him against the wall and locking the door.

“W-Why are you doing this?” Jesse asked, tensing up when Saber swallowed the tip of his cock, dragging his flexible tongue round and round. “I got something to prove.”

Jesse couldn’t understand what Saber was trying to say- to who or what point he was making by sucking his cock, but he finally stopped any attempt to process the situation. Watching the fellow mercenary swallow him down, his face almost as red as his hair, was a kick in the ass. How his cock pushed against his dry lips, and how Saber would suck his cheeks together and gaze up at him with a cocky rise of his eyebrow, it was all too much to comprehend.

Saber grinned, while Jesse let out a frustrated moan, his hands covering his hands as he tilted his head up to show off his square jawline. While Jesse swiped the sweat from his brows and his hair, Saber doubled down on the pressure. More and more of Jesse’s erected cock plunged deep into Saber’s drunk, sloppy mouth, and Jesse could only think how good it felt and how could Saber take so much of him in his mouth while he’s drunk?

Jesse jumped when he felt a hand leave his thigh to brush against his balls before fingers settled around the base of his cock. His own hands were clumsily looking for anything to grab on, finally settling on the wall of the room. Saber pulled back, a spitty connection dripping with his mouth and Jesse’s cockhead, finally free from its sheath.

The blond mercenary almost thought he was finally free from Saber’s torturous treatment only to receive the deepthroating of his life. Saber teased him at first, slowly kissing the tip, using the head like lip balm before swallowing all of Jesse’s cock in one quick swoop.

Jesse arched his back, grunting in pleasure, with only the knowledge that Saber didn’t have his face pressed against his pubes because of his hand. He stared down, his sight starting to blur as Saber repeated the movement, bobbing his head up and down again and again. Throat constricting around his length, his chinstrap brushing against his swaying balls.

It didn’t take long for Jesse to come, his fist banging against the wall as he proceeded to fill Saber’s throat with his boiling cum. Saber reacted fast, pulling back and letting the squirts spill onto the floor. Coughing harshly, he growled at Jesse who just stared at him with a dumbstruck grin.

“Huh. That was pretty good…”

\-----

“So what was the point of that?” Jesse asked, a rag on his hand as he wiped the floor from the mess that he made. Saber paused, as he drowsily stared at the ceiling on Jesse’s bed, arms folded behind his back.

“Remember that time you said that the reason why women were so hung up on me was simply that of my… package? Well, I’m sure I proved I got some other talents.” Saber said, smirking.

“...That was two months ago.” Jesse replied.

“So?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never finished SoV. I don't think I ever recruited Jesse.


	5. Brave!Hector/Brave!Ike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how about Ike and hector frotting while worshiping each other’s beefy bodies and bootys

 

Ike didn’t know what to say when Hector came into the locker rooms, hollering his name. He did not interact much with the young lord of Ostia but he had heard rumors and claims of his prowess.

Hector waved, giving him a bright, cocky grin before waddling closer, opening the locker just next to his, before he started stripping his dark green armors, and his purple sash. Ike turned away politely, returning back to his own undressing.

With his tattered yellow cape on the bench, Ike continued with his belt, carefully making sure his axe by the side did not fall down with all the clothes rustling. As he started to peel his white trousers down, he heard Hector whistle, and he turned to face him.

“Your body’s looking good,” Hector remarked, giving Ike a wink. Ike nodded, taking in the compliment. Hector continued, “So we’re both ‘Brave Heroes’, huh? Honestly, I still don’t quite get it.”

Ike pondered his words. It’s true that he did not quite understand the situation himself. It was almost more than a year ago since he came into Askr and it was still quite a confounding situation for him. He didn’t understand what he did to get so much praise but apparently, people from other universes are quite fond of him.

“Hah, maybe it’s because of my roguish good looks!”

Ike poked his head out from his thoughts for a moment and lingered his eyes at the Ostian lord. Hector wasn’t exaggerating. He does have quite a nice body, with meaty pecs, strong bulging abs, and a v-line so straight, it could cut someone. Ike’s eyes darted from the man’s broad muscular shoulders to his back, wide and strong.

And judging from the bulge in those paper-thin gray boxers, Hector was packing some power in his pants as well.

“Maybe,” Ike commented. “But I’m sure it’s more to it than that.”

“Hah! But it is a possibility. After all, we’re both top winners, and we both got looks that could cause maidens to faint.” Hector said, as he stared down Ike. The lad had a more similar build to Eliwood, from what he remembered on the days that they showered together. A nice, growing chest, with strong, sturdy arms, leaning down to firm thighs and calves. He remembered some noble daughters saying that he was getting too burly, and he wondered if he had a built like Ike, he would be more popular with the ladies.

Clicking his tongue, he couldn’t feel but take a feel, taking a groping touch at Ike. The mercenary jerked, looking at Hector with a raised eyebrow, but relaxed when he saw the man gave a sincere curious smile.

Simple touches turned into experimental gropes, and Hector soon had his paws on Ike’s chests, fondling, his thumbs brushing and rubbing against Ike’s brown nipples. The mercenary hissed, his eyes shut, before he felt his hands grabbed and placed on Hector’s own chest.

“Take a feel, I don’t mind,” Hector said, his voice lower than his usual baritone.

Ike nodded, squeezing Hector’s meaty pecs hard.

It wasn’t long before casual friendly admiration turned into frustration, and then two men had their pants pulled down, tugging on each other’s thick cocks in rapid paces.

Hector squeezed Ike’s tip between his fingers, before clenching his fist around Ike’s lengthy cock and stroking it up and down, mimicking the way he treats his own cock in the darkness of the night. Ike followed, biting his lower lip hard, as one hand worked their treatment on Hector’s thick cock while one took the chance to fondle the Ostian’s balls, whirling and massaging on his ball, feeling the fat juicy testicles twitch at every stroke he gave to the shaft.

Handjobs turned to pure grinding as the two men pressed their cocks together, the tips leaking precum like a faucet, dripping down the shafts until they couldn’t tell which belongs to whom anymore. Their hands turned to explore each other’s bodies again, but lower. Ike turned to cup Hector’s muscular bottom, squeezing it and kneading it like dough, feeling the layer of fat that gave it a nice cushion and making it not too hard.

Hector returned the favor, bumping and grinding their cocks together, as he squeezed Ike’s perkier butt. But he could tell it was capable of getting bigger, recalling the older version that the mercenary that he saw wandering around the castle. With a growl, he gave it a hard pinch that caused Ike to grab his ass like a claw, digging his fingers deep into the flesh.

The Ostian lord shamelessly groaned, before frustration overtook him and he returned Ike’s attack by grabbing their cocks together and stroking them, their cockglands running against each other. Vein against veins, abs against abs, it wasn’t long before Ike let out a grunt and came, pushing Hector to his own end. Together they came, their cock spewing bright white cum that mixed into an inseparable mess. When they finally finished, they were left a mess, both sweaty, and a pool of cum in Hector’s fist, cocks twitching in post-climax excitement.

“So,” Hector said, wiping his dirty hand against Ike’s chest, staining it with sticky white, “Why don’t we go and hit the showers now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: raggyscribes.tumblr.com
> 
> send me comments and kudos thx thots!!


	6. Robin+Chrom+Frederick/Vaike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey what about a drunk Vaike bottoming and used as a cocksleeve for a couple of guys?

 “Hey! How can you guys have this little party without inviting Teach?!”

“Vaike… we’re just having a break after a meeting.”

Robin watched as Vaike ignored his answer, grabbed a seat and hooked his arm around his shoulder. “Aww, you think you can fool me? What’s with all these booze then?” He grabbed a bottle and gave it a little sniff. “Smells like quality stuff.”

“We’re deciding what we should send to Ferox as thanks for all their help during the war,” Chrom said, letting out a sigh as Vaike pulled out the cork and poured himself a cup.

“Gah, if I hope about those men, then this is just water for them!”

“Mmm, maybe we should listen to what Vaike has to say. He was around Khan Basilio’s company for quite a while when he was part of our entourage.” Frederick commented, standing firmly by his lord’s side.

Vaike gave him a thumbs up. “Righto! He’s my type of guy, full of grit and wisdom, just like me!”

Robin snorted, but turn to share a look with Frederick. A silent agreement was made, so Robin grabbed a glass and poured a cup for the three with empty glasses. “Cheers?”

“Cheers.” Chrom and Frederick said in unison.

\-----

“V-Vaike, don’t take off your clothes!”

“But it’s so damn hot in here! How can you handle wearing that coat?” Vaike slurred, tugging off Robin’s coat. The tactician squealed, his cheeks a rosy red as Vaike tried to wrestle him down. “G-Guys, I’m thinking it might be best if we put Vaike back to bed!”

Frederick nodded, his head a bit dazed. He was a fool to listen to Vaike. The liquor hit him harder in the head than a ball kicked by Chrom when he’s irritated. Closing his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he waved Robin off, pointing to a room upstairs, a room originally meant for his lord.

Luckily the tactician did not drink as much as the others, due to his dislike of bitter liquor. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same for Chrom and Frederick, who Vaike goaded into drinking until their faces were bright red and their breathing sleazy. He tried his best, forcing them to drink water and rest on the couch, but now he has to deal with a relentless energetic drunk Vaike, who had gotten a lot more touchy-feely than usual.

With a frustrated grunt, he pulled Vaike’s arms out of his clothes, grabbed him by the wrists and tried his best to drag the warrior upstairs. He turned back to look at Chrom, peacefully sleeping with his head on a leather armrest with Frederick just by his side, holding his hand tenderly.

Throwing a loving smile to his best friend and companion, he tugged on Vaike, who continued to mumble and grunt. “Where are you dragging me?” He asked teasingly. His topless chest was a mess, sweaty and sticky from spilled beers. Clicking his tongue, Robin said in the most soothing voice he could do, “We’re bringing you to bed.”

“Oh, I see,” Vaike replied with a lascivious smirk. “Want a taste, huh?”

“Right, right. Let’s go.”

\------

Chrom woke up.

Groaning as he lifted himself off his couch, he turned around, unsure and a bit confused. He remembered a flicker of things that happened last night. Ugh, and he could still hear Vaike’s voice telling him again and again to drink more. He pressed his fingers against his forehead, feeling the thrumming and aching.

“Right, I should get back to a proper bed.” He said to himself, spying Frederick collapsed on the floor, a drowsy smile on his face as slumber took over him. Giving his loyal knight an affectionate pat on the head, Chrom climbed the stairs, the creaking of the steps sounding louder than it should.

But maybe it wasn’t sure the creaking of the steps. The more distance he took towards his room, the louder everything seems to be. Wood thumping on the floor, muffled groans, Chrom was almost fearful. Without his falchion on his side and his semi-hung-over state, an armed burglar could be quite troublesome. As he twisted the knot of his door, fearing the worst, the sounds of heavy thumping quicken, and it rang in his ears.

What he didn’t expect to see was his best friend and tactician, splayed on his bed while his self-proclaimed rival rode on his cock, sliding up and down, lustfully moaning and groaning.

Pinching his hard brown nipples, Vaike continued to ride on Robin’s cock, who whined, his hands squeezing repeatedly on Vaike’s muscular thighs. Chrom could only see Vaike’s tanned muscular ass from the doorway as it wrapped tight around Robin’s cock, leaving him to moan and squirm on his sheets, unable to do anything other than to be used as a dildo for Vaike’s sudden rush of horniness.

“C-Chrom!” Robin shouted, reaching his arm out to the stunned lord. “H-He came onto me!” Any other words that Robin wanted to say were snuffed out by Vaike dragging himself slowly before slamming down, making Robin’s toes curled as Vaike’s tight ass squeezed around him, milking him for all he’s worth.

Vaike chuckled, as he continued to work his hips, his own hard and lengthy cock bobbing at every downward dip he took. He tilted his head back, grinning at Chrom as he watched him ride Robin. Turning his view back to the squirming tactician underneath him, he continued rocking hard, letting his movements show his intentions. It wasn’t long before Robin moaned, his face locked in an expression of pleasure and he spilled inside Vaike, his fingers riding up his thighs before settling onto his cock.

Robin lazily stroked Vaike’s cock, his eyes covered by the damp mess of his hair, expression unreadable. Chrom could only lean back.

And closed the door.

\------

When Frederick woke up, it was almost dawn. He could hear the start of birds singing. Groaning as he stood up, he regretted sleeping against the way. His back was killing him, and-

Where’s Chrom? He turned, his eyes darting around the room. Desperation started to fill his lungs, and he wondered if something happened if he passed out.

As he paused, trying to keep a cool head, he heard a heavy thump upstairs. His eyes wide as saucers, he rushed up, praying to whatever god who would listen that nothing had happened. Chrom was probably asleep, and maybe Robin was with him too, and he accidentally kicked him off the bed.

Muttering prayers under his breath, it was almost a relief when he entered and saw Chrom safe. Though in… odd circumstances.

Vaike shuddered, his face a mess and his body crumbled as Chrom continued to fuck into him hard, his cock slamming so deep into his asshole that it left the warrior shuddering. With his arms and legs wrapped around Chrom’s body, Vaike continued to ride the wave of pleasure as Chrom frustrated fuck into him, heavy, fast paces escaping his body and slamming his hips into Vaike’s bruised bottom.

But they weren’t alone, with Robin’s tongue squeezed between Chrom’s asscheeks, slurping and licking his lord’s hole while he stroked himself. It was a huge scene of degeneracy, as Chrom settled into using Vaike’s body as a fuckhole, pressing their muscular bodies, grinding and moaning, while Robin settled for kissing and tasting the sweat dripping from Chrom’s back down to the curve of his bottom, and down to his taint and balls. As he licked and lapped at where Chrom’s cock and Vaike’s hole met, he continued to stroke his own cock, eyes shut, only for their moans for accompaniment for his feast.

There wasn’t much of a warning when Chrom came, his cock twitching inside Vaike as he spilled and came deep inside, leading to Vaike shaking his hips, almost like he was trying to get as much cum as possible. Robin whined as he felt the pulsing of Chrom’s vein against his tongue and the twitching of his balls on his forehead, and all he could do was lick like he was trying to get a taste of the cum pumping inside of Vaike.

When Frederick stepped back, they all turned their head at him. He swallowed, especially at how hungry Chrom looked at him. Mistakenly, he didn’t know that he wasn’t the one in full control here.

\------

“FUCK YEAH, YOUR COCK IS AMAZING!” Vaike yelled, his eyes shooting wide and his voice breathless as Frederick slammed inside of him. With a grunt, Chrom aimed his cock back into Vaike’s open mouth and sheathed it in, shutting the warrior up. While Robin settled for the rapid strokes from Vaike’s hand, he gave him kisses on his lower lip and neck, smiling peacefully as he got a front-row view of Chrom fucking Vaike in the mouth.

Sharing a look with Chrom, Frederick lifted the warrior’s sturdy legs on his shoulders, before continuing with his hard thrusts. Vaike squirmed on the sheets, unable to do anything else as his mouth was clogged and his eyes covered by balls. The only hint of kindness was from Robin’s encouraging words and hand around his cock, stroking it painfully slow.

Frederick grunted, tilting his head as he increased his pace, his cock easily sliding in due to the mixture of two different pints of cum flooding Vaike’s insides. Hoping to add another deposit, Frederick could only keep on with his thrust, trying not to let his eyes wander to his lord in front of him, whose face was twisted in a mixture of pleasure and wild glee.

When he got a perfect view of Chrom letting out the filthiest moan, neck back, moaning like a beast as he spilled inside Vaike AGAIN, Frederick couldn’t handle it and gave a few deep strokes that left Vaike shaking before settling inside and spilling. Robin followed suit, assisting to clean up the remaining cum that spilled out of Vaike’s lips, starting from the corner before giving him a wet sloppy kiss, their tongue lazily wrapping around each other as they start to push Chrom’s load between their mouths.

It was finally then when Vaike came, shuddering as Frederick pulled out, his legs shaking like tremors as the strongest orgasm overcame him. When he came to, he saw as he stained his chest and a little bit of Robin’s cheek and neck.

He could only chuckle, when they finally pulled back, Robin swallowing part of Chrom’s load down his throat.

When they were all silent, all four of them panting in exhaustion, Vaike spoke up.

“Anyone got some water?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot longer than I thought it would be. Might not do gangbangs in the future.
> 
> tumblr: raggyscribes.tumblr.com
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated. :)


	7. Frederick/Chrom

“Hoy, Frederick-! What are you doing?!”

“Forgive me, milord. But I see that you added a lot of squats to your daily regiment-”

Frederick swallowed.

“I need to check on your progress.”

Yanking Chrom’s pants down with a quick pull, Frederick got to business, leaning to Chrom’s bare bottom as his lord looked on stunned on his bed. Well, It was true that Chrom had been working on his glutes lately, but he didn’t understand why Frederick had to bend him over on his bed and touch him there. 

The royal knight’s hands roamed, rubbing Chrom’s bottom with a tentative touch. The lord’s training has a definite effect, his rear looking a bit more fuller and round, with growing plump cheeks and a glossy, sweaty shine. Frederick licked his drying lips, heart throbbing as he “inspected” his lord’s derriere. His hands squeezed and rubbed, his breath hiking as Chrom clenched his cheeks up from every touch. Frederick nodded to himself before he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against a rosy cheek.

Chrom stiffened, his back turning straight as a rod as Frederick’s lips laid to rest on the slopes of his rear. His fingers curled, holding tight on the blankets as Frederick moved his lips closer and closer to his crack, the last border before it reached his entrance. He still wasn’t sure about the situation but he was too nervous to tell Frederick to stop- and more so, a bit curious about the man’s intentions.

“Oh gods,” Chrom groaned. Frederick’s lips were so close, just centimeters before it touches the crack. As Frederick raised his fingers and spread his cheeks apart, Chrom nuzzled his face against the mattress, fully understanding what Frederick wanted. “Are you really-?”

The knight pressed his full lips against his hole, shutting him up promptly as he tensed up from the foreign touch. He rested patiently, inhaling the masculine scent as he stroked Chrom’s sturdy thighs until his lord stopped quivering. Even from just a subtle touch, Chrom was starting to get hot, and embarrassingly enough, his cock was turning hard. Chrom did a wiggle with his rear, anything to get Frederick moving, that had the lord flushing from embarrassment. Frederick took it a sign to proceed, opening his mouth up to lick the hole with a tender pace. 

His pink muscle moved up and down, and round and round, tasting the salt and the flavor of skin until the tight ring of muscle loosens up. Chrom’s groans of delight were a sign that Frederick was doing something right, so he continued, rimming his lord’s rear until he was relaxed enough to allow him to slip in a little bit of tongue.

As he wiggled inside, Chrom tensed up, the wet muscle squirming inside of him feeling startling odd- but not in a bad way. As his groans attempted to break through the barrier of his clenched teeth, Chrom slowly rocked his bottom back against Frederick, who finally let out a sign of his excitement, deeply moaning as he licked and sucked on his lord’s hole until he was panting in pleasure.

Not to leave Chrom’s throbbing hard cock alone, Frederick stroked his lord with a slow pace, an additional source of zinging pleasure for Chrom, now resting with his head on the bed and his rear raised up for all to see. Frederick, spurred by his own desire, started getting messy. Popping his head away from Chrom’s ass for a second, he spread the cheeks apart to admire his handiwork, gazing at the hole twitched and winked, now sloppy and sticky from saliva and sweat.

Nodding to himself, Frederick continued his work, spreading the cheeks apart to allow him to nuzzle his head back between the heavenly cheeks. Chrom let out a sigh of relief as Frederick returned to worshipping his rear, the wary knight using his mouth for something other reprimands. 

As Frederick’s stroking intensified, Chrom felt his orgasm approaching. Frederick took note of his signs, dipping his head lower to suck on one of Chrom’s raising balls, his tongue expertly coating the nuts before he delivered one long drag up with the broadness of his tongue. Chrom groaned, cock painfully throbbing within Frederick’s grip before he came, backing his rear with every spurt of fresh, royal seed he spilled on his bedding.

Frederick held on to the ride, suckling on Chrom’s hole as his lord wildly bucked his bottom on his face. When Chrom finally went straight to his afterglow, his body turning limp, Frederick popped his head from between Chrom’s cheeks, cleaning up a strip of sweat with his tongue until he stopped above the tailbone. He gave his lord one more firm grope, which pulled Chrom from his post-orgasm blur.

“Frederick, that was amazing,” Chrom said with a lop-sided grin. His legs felt weak- but in a good way. Who knew a tongue up his ass could feel so amazing?

His knight replied with a clearing of his throat. “Milord, I hope you don’t need to feel conscious about the bottom. I’m sure Robin simply made an off-colored jest when she said that you have a “flat ass.”

“...She said what?”

  
  



End file.
